warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Autumnrose
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey! Hello, Autumnrose! :D Rainlegs Mmkay. When you're there, check out the page titled 'The Northern Clans'. It contains clans from the old site, and some of the cats from there, too. I already have Bloodyheart, and mentioned the lovely Agateblaze. I'll go add her page now. :) Hi! ★Rainwillow★ 02:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much....Anyways, I want to make a cat to role-play please! :3 ★Rainwillow★ 02:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I want to be in AutumnClan. I'd like to be the deputy. It is a she-cat with a ginger tabby pelt and white paws and amber eyes. Her name is...Um....Fallingleaf. I'll tell you more cats I want to RP later. :D ★Rainwillow★ 03:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, here's another RP cat I want. Sunstar: Leader of SummerClan, a golden she-cat with brown tabby stripes and green eyes. ★Rainwillow★ 03:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just answer me question first please!!! :D ★Rainwillow★ 03:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thankies! Here's another RP cat request. Bluefeather: Medicine Cat of SpringClan, a silver-blue she-cat with silver flecks scattering over her pelt and deep blue eyes. ★Rainwillow★ 04:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi, this wiki is new? cool, ok i'll join, but why me? 05:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: so what is this wiki about? 05:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) well ok, i'm makeing a book, of my own, maybe i can add all info to this wiki? 05:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ok, my cat is Blazeheart, i;ll let u look at her later, and just to tell u, its not that safe to show a real pic of yourself online, even on a wiki, just so u know. 05:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ahahah well my cat is in Lighting clan here i'll give u the Allegiances Allegiances: Lightingclan: Leader: Flamestar: Brilliant dark Gray tom with two unusual bright orange stripes, powerful shoulders and pale amber eyes. Deputy: Blazeheart: Beautiful slender silky Silver she-cat with Dark tabby stripes, light piercing Emerald eyes that glow, a dark tail with two distinctive small gray stripes, a deep battle scar the right paw and long, thorn-sharp, hooked claws. Shehas a strong connection with Sloefur. Apprentice: Rainpaw Med cat: Nightmist: Smoky Gray she cat with gray flecks and dark green eyes, and one scar on her left leg. Warriors: Icefrost: Cold ice blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, feathered ears and hooked claws. Foxheart: Bright ginger she-cat with sharp claws, soft belly, and small blue eyes. Frozensplash: Ice-gray she-cat, she has water blue eyes, with an ice blue colored paw and the other three legs are dark gray. Fireleaf: Blazing ginger tom (the color of fire), with dark tabby stripes and green eyes. He has a connection to Firestar. Nightwhisper: Beautiful, sleek, silver tabby she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears. Moonfrost:Striking handsome dark black tom with a battle scarred muzzle, wide emerald eyes and a very long tail. Apprentice: Oakpaw Blazefrost: Bright ginger tom with darker stripes, one white paw and bright green eyes and a scar on the tail. Apprentice: Smallpaw Sunfight: Pure white she cat with beautiful piercing blue eyes and a rose spot on her tail. Apprentice: Whitepaw Darkfeather: Dark sliver tabby she-cat with one milky white paw and battle scars around her tail, wide ice blue eyes. Apprentice: Seapaw Lionclaw: Huge, magnificent, golden brown tabby tom with green eyes and thicker fur around his neck like a lion's mane. He has a strong connection with Lionheart. Nightwish: Beautiful, slender dark Black she-cat with a pretty spotted darker black spots (hallow), and red eyes with dark fur stripes around the eyes. Spottedblizzard: Pretty, small, dark, brown-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat white paws; a white chest, a white muzzle, dark fur around one eye, a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tabby tail, warm amber eyes and a small, pink nose. She has a strong connection with Spottedleaf. Pineblaze: Light brown tabby she-cat who wears a vine of flowers around her left ear and darker stripes, green eyes. Apprentice: Creampaw Shadowblaze: Huge Black tom with battle scarred fur and a snow white under belly, hooked claws and pale amber eyes. He has a strong connection with Bluestar. Apprentice: Bravepaw Apprentices: Rainpaw: Soild gray she cat with a nick in her right ear and a scar near her right eye, she has dark amber eyes. Oakpaw: Broad faced Reddish tom with wide green eyes. Whitepaw: Pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Creampaw: Pretty creamy brown she-cat with green eyes. Smallpaw: Small tom with gray fur and amber eyes. Seapaw: Teal tom with blue eyes and a reddish tail. Bravepaw: Brave she-cat, with a fur colored the color of falling leaves and she has a fluffy tail, and fern green eyes. Queens: Leafstorm: Beautiful brown-gold tortoiseshell with a long tail and pale amber eyes Kits: Blossemkit: Petalkit:Rose-cream furred she-cat with a sweet scent of roses, pale white underbelly, and bright green eyes. She is the kind cat. Rosekit: Iceclaw: Light gray, tom with a long tail and icy blue eyes. Kits: Webkit: Cloudkit: Blackkit: Firefur: Bright young tabby she-cat with a distinctive scar on her cheek and warm amber eyes. Elders: Blossomheart: Pretty rose brown she-cat with wide blue-green eyes. Darkwhisker: Very old dark gray (almost black) she-cat with small blue eyes Snowfeather: Pure white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She was the best mentor before. Nightheart: Old she-cat with a short tail and pale green eyes. Please dont copy this, the cats are my copyright, only a few will be in this wiki, this copyright will NOT BE POST ON AN OTHER SITE BUT WARRIORS WIKI AND THIS WIKI, AND THIS COPYRIGHT OF CATS IF BY ME!, NO ONE WILL NEVER CLAM THE CATS IN THIS COPYRIGHT. 05:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks! Thanks! BTW, do you know IRC? If you don't, IRC is a place where you can chat with other people. A lot of wikis have them, so I was wondering....would you like one for your wiki? I could help you set it up. ★Rainwillow★ 08:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, sorry, sorry! I made a category page for she-cats, but I just saw that you already had one! Can you delete the one I made? I'm so sorry! ★Rainwillow★ 08:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I have another RP cat request. Angelwing - A warrior of The Wind Chasers. Beautiful, slender, silver-and-black tabby she-cat with white paws and ears, and stunning blue eyes that can change into different shades of blue, depending on her mood. Sapphireshine - a very very gorgeous silver-blue tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes that change colors when they catch the sunlight. Medicine Cat of The Wind Chasers. ★Rainwillow★ 08:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Could I be the leader of WinterClan? Reedstar: a pretty, young, black-tabby she-cat with deep, emerald-green eyes. :) Rainlegs This wiki Sure! I'd love to join! :) Thanks for asking! :) :) :) :D :D :D Skyfoot21 17:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Skyfoot21 Right now, It's perfect for being only a few days old. (Or should i say Purrrrfect! XD) Rainlegs Mm-hmm! I'm going to add Reedstar's mate's page. BRB Yay I found your wikia :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) lol yay :) I was bored and was browsing around and looked on Rainlegs profile on my wiki and you know how it shows your 5 top wikis there? i clicked the bottom one that you told me about and well, yeah, ima here now :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll browse around ^^ And about my main page, I actually didn't do it. I asked if my online friend, BachLynn23 would and she agreed. She's amazing with main pages, archives, and knows almost everything about templates and codes and ect. :) You can message her on my wiki or search User:BachLynn23 in the search bar here and leave her a message and ask if she can help you with the main page :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) And also for the Clans, can I have a cat - Poppyleaf-a dark brown tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes - be AutumnClan's Medicine Cat please? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) And for signatures yes :) I forgot to tell you of a link to help out, so here it is: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signatures Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Go to your user page and put in, for example: User:Yourname/Signatures. Where 'Yourname' is, you put your username, which is Autumnrose. And then when the page shows up as a page that wasnt made yet, make the page with what you want. For example, above, it says Signatures. There you could make a page that has your signatures ect. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hullo You contacted me on Elements WarriorCats Wiki about joining this wiki. As much as I would love to, I am already commited to a RP site, CoTC, and I have a lot going on with highschool and such...I just don't have time to join another RP site. Thank you for inviting me anyways, and I wish you best of luck on raising this site to be an active community. :) -ナナシVampire Kit 21:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) so did u get my message? my clan is big but at first it was the smallest clan 21:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) no prob, the main cat is me, Blazeheart, i'm still writing my book ok? if u need help just ask 21:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) sure, i just copyed it from my friend so just select all the boxes, untill all of them are dark blue, then just copy them on your page, delete my info,(cuz it will be a copy) and add in your text and your done!, oh and where do i add my siggie? 21:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) and are you the owner of this wiki?, and here is the list of important cats in Lightingclan, Leader: Flamestar: Brilliant dark Gray tom with two unusual bright orange stripes, powerful shoulders and pale amber eyes. Deputy: Blazeheart: Beautiful slender silky Silver she-cat with Dark tabby stripes, light piercing Emerald eyes that glow, a dark tail with two distinctive small gray stripes, a deep battle scar the right paw and long, thorn-sharp, hooked claws. Shehas a strong connection with Sloefur. Med cat: Nightmist: Smoky Gray she cat with gray flecks and dark green eyes, and one scar on her left leg. Fireleaf: Blazing ginger tom (the color of fire), with dark tabby stripes and green eyes. He has a connection to Firestar. Nightwhisper: Beautiful, sleek, silver tabby she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears. Moonfrost:Striking handsome dark black tom with a battle scarred muzzle, wide emerald eyes and a very long tail. Blazefrost: Bright ginger tom with darker stripes, one white paw and bright green eyes and a scar on the tail. Lionclaw: Huge, magnificent, golden brown tabby tom with green eyes and thicker fur around his neck like a lion's mane. He has a strong connection with Lionheart. Nightwish: Beautiful, slender dark Black she-cat with a pretty spotted darker black spots (hallow), and red eyes with dark fur stripes around the eyes. Spottedblizzard: Pretty, small, dark, brown-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat white paws; a white chest, a white muzzle, dark fur around one eye, a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tabby tail, warm amber eyes and a small, pink nose. She has a strong connection with Spottedleaf. Pineblaze: Light brown tabby she-cat who wears a vine of flowers around her left ear and darker stripes, green eyes. Shadowblaze: Huge Black tom with battle scarred fur and a snow white under belly, hooked claws and pale amber eyes. He has a strong connection with Bluestar. Apprentices: Bravepaw: Brave she-cat, with a fur colored the color of falling leaves and she has a fluffy tail, and fern green eyes. Smallpaw: Small tom with gray fur and amber eyes. Rainpaw: Soild gray she cat with a nick in her right ear and a scar near her right eye, she has dark amber eyes. Queens: Iceclaw: Light gray, tom with a long tail and icy blue eyes. Firefur: Bright young tabby she-cat with a distinctive scar on her cheek and warm amber eyes. Yeah :) Can I roleplay a cat - Poppyleaf-a dark brown tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes - be AutumnClan's Medicine Cat please? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay thanks ^-^ Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) wow lol :P Severus Snape (Yay!) 01:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah too much :P Severus Snape (Yay!) 01:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi, I got your message, what did you want help with?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I left your talk page up because I meant to message you and I forgot, I can definitely help you out, but right now on the Camp Half Blood rpg wiki I am in the process of some major edits and am adding like 10 new cabins and I have a final this week, so I can definitely help you out next week, earlier if I can get my other stuff done. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Of course! And I'll make the IRC soon. =D BTW, will we have any admins or rollbacks on your wiki? ★Rainwillow★ 04:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, I have a question. Is Sapphirestar that leader of WinterClan and also the medicine cat of The Wind Chasers? ★Rainwillow★ 04:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I made The Wind Chasers character box. Is teal and white okay? If you want me to change the colors, just tell me. ★Rainwillow★ 05:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I'd be honored to be an admin! :D Oh, I have a question....since Sapphirestar isn't a leader, can I rename her page to Sapphireshine? ★Rainwillow★ 12:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and here's the link to our IRC. LINK TO IRCYou can post that we have a IRC now on the front page. =D ★Rainwillow★ 12:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) omg I LOVE the Llamas with Hats Series! XD CARRRRRLLL! Severus Snape (Yay!) 00:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Clans Okay, my cat is Skyfoot, and she is a flame color with a black patch on her back, black legs and tail, with deep blue eyes. She is in AutumnClan, if they don't have a deputy, then i'd like her to be deputy, but if that rank is unavailible, then she can be a queen! Thanks, Skyfoot21 00:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Skyfoot21 Pics Okay, for a picture, go on Google Images, search "Real Warrior Cat", and you'll find a picture of a cat that I described. Thanks, Skyfoot21 00:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Skyfoot21 hey Rosey (your new nick XD) Can u make Bazeheart? I'll make her page like the info, but can u make the pic and the cat chart? thanks a bunch! 00:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) lol! K. ★Rainwillow★ 04:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Anyone can join there ^^ Severus Snape (Yay!) 21:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) If you mean the one on the harry potter; i didnt make it. If your wondering about the one i have on my wiki, i did a copy and paste. Severus Snape (Yay!) 22:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) hogwarts roleplay just go to my profile and do a copy and paste (it should work) Severus Snape (Yay!) 23:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) sure, go ahead Severus Snape (Yay!) 23:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Autumnrose, sorry for not responding quicker. Sure, I'll ask around if people are interested in joining here ^-^ Severus Snape (Yay!) 03:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, did u get my message on warriors wiki?, i will do all the editing on Blazehearts page, ok? and yay i came back from a movie :) 01:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Never mind never mind about the message I left on your talk page in warriors wikia. Can I join WinterClan as an apprentice? The cat I am currently role playing is Blackpaw/star. Also, again:P, what do you mean by "go to a Gathering?" Ps. I am a little artistic, I can probably create a blank for cats so people won't have to upload pictures or take them off the internet. 01:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Um... Hi again! Two things, if you like the idea of FreeClan, can you add it like the Wind Chasers where it is not really a Clan but is listed as one? Also, can I be a medicine cat apprentice of the Wind Chasers named Spottedfern? Spotty (Spottedstar42) ok i'll give you some info, just put the heading Blazeheart Cause its the cat right? i'll put the info soon ok? 01:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I really like the FreeClan picture. Also, I lied:). I thought I was artistic, but I totally failed on the legs for my blank. Also, I think it looks a little fat:). MAybe I can ask someone better at this to help.Spotty